Life at Wammy's
by death by computer addiction
Summary: Raito and Mikami's families are dead L need's to be sociable. Watari has the perfect solution, bring the orphaned kids to Wammy's and make all three roommates. Will they be friends or enemies? Only time will tell. Possible shonen ai Bad grammar beware!
1. Raito

DBCA- Yay! The DN fic I've had on my computer is posted!! Life at Wammy's -giggle-

Skitz- Why are you giggling?

DBCA- Because! **L**ife** A**t** W**ammy's. Get it _LAW_

Skitz-...Yeah..._no_...Disclaimer!

Cras- Trust me you would _know_ if DBCA owned Death Note...

"_Phone Talking"_

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis _

Enjoy!

Yagami Raito was a genius top of his class even. He was patient he was kind. He never rose his voice or got into fights. Some would even call him perfect. It definitely wouldn't be a long shot. But, even he had to deal with traumatic events. For example, yesterday his parents and sister were murdered, and he couldn't do anything.

Of course he wasn't even there. He and the rest of the class were taking an exam to determine their classes for next year. When he got home there was no 'tadaima' (1) or question of how well he did on the test (top of the class 100 in every subject) only dead bodies and blood, lots and lots of blood.

And you see he also had a teeny tiny superiority-complex. That being said he dealt with said traumatic situations differently than most kids his age. Because had it been a normal six-year-old they probably would have screamed to the high heavens, hyperventilated, panicked, try to commit suicide, something. But, Raito was no ordinary boy, so instead of all those things, he merely walked over the bodies, picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1(2).

"_Hello" _answered whoever picked up.

"There's been a murder at 2317 Sakura Creek Dr. Please send help," stated Raito in dead monotone.

"_Of course someone's on their way right now" _The voice replied.

And so, Raito went out to wait on the front steps. It wasn't until he heard the sirens that the gravity of the situation crashed down on him. His parents were dead. He was alone. An orphan.

When the paramedics finally rushed in Raito was in shock though he hid it well, merely watching what the men in white were doing and never interfering. Finally, after all the bodies were cleared out a detective came to question him.

"Raito-kun if you would please follow me"

Raito snapped out of his trance and followed the man.

"Raito-kun if you could please tell me what you saw when you got home. Take your time, but you don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable." The man said.

"It's fine" Raito replied, "When I got home from school I saw them…dead"

The detective was slightly taken back by his tactlessness.

"W-well then do you have any idea who could've done it?"

"My dad is-was a detective." He stated as if that explained it all.

"Why yes, I know that but do you know anyone in particular who disliked your parents?" He persisted.

Raito took a deep breath like he was talking to a toddler instead of a full grown man.

"My father put people in jail so _yes_ many people disliked him! What do you want me to name every criminal who has it out for him!" Raito chided himself for getting angry.

"Now, now Raito-kun calm down. I meant no offence. I merely thought that, since according to your file you helped your father with many cases, you may have noticed something…off. Did you ever sense anyone at work who felt hostile towards him, anyone jealous of his position?" The detective inquired.

"I'm not psychic, nor am I very empathetic, so I wouldn't know. I only help him at home. He never took me to his office."

"I see. Well then, I can tell you're very mature for handling this so well. Most kids your age would be crying their eyes out!" The detective shivered like he had dealt with those kids. He gave Raito one last look and left. Raito didn't have much time to himself before social services came in.

Raito actually wished he could be like most kids especially right now. All he wanted was to curl up in some corner and brawl maybe even throw a fit, or go into denial, but as Raito was reminded of for the umpteenth time today; He _wasn't _normal. So, he just prepared himself to deal with where ever the System decided to put him.

A new voice called his name from the other side of the table, "Raito-kun"

Raito looked up at the lady trying desperately to keep his indifferent mask up, "Hai?"

"Well, we need to find a safe place for you to stay. Do you know of any relatives?" She spoke in a little kid voice.

Raito felt nearly all of his despair turn into annoyance at the tone of her voice. _'Talking to me like I'm some baby! Calm down Raito, deep breaths!'_

"No neither of my parents had siblings, my grandparent's are dead, and my god parents got hit by a car… It was on the news last week." He said it all in an icy monotone hoping to get the whole 'I don't want to be babied' message across.

"Oh you poor baby!" She exclaimed _obviously_ not getting the point, "Oh I promise I'll find you the BEST place to live for being so strong!"

And Raito nearly gagged, but ended up gasping for air instead since the crazy social worker was currently suffocating him to the point of turning blue.

"Kari let the poor boy go. I don't think he wants to join his parents just yet," called a voice in the doorway.

The woman pouted but eventually let Raito free.

"So Kent what are you doing here I thought you only worked on_ special_ cases." The woman asked.

"Exactly. You see I believe I know exactly where this boy should go."

"Oh! That's wonderful! Where?"

"Wammy's House"

The women, Kari, gasped, "You really think…he…but they…"

The man sighed and decided to explain _slowly_, "Have you seen his grades?"

"Top of his class…but-" She was cut off.

"Have you seen his standardized tests?"

"Yeah…but!" She continued to protest.

"Then you know he's a perfect candidate!" He exclaimed.

The lady slumped giving up, "He'll grow up too fast…"

"Kari," he spoke, "he's already had to grow up."

She sighed, "I suppose, it's decided…Wammy's House"

* * *

A/N- Well if you're reading this than Kudos! You finished the first chapter! Now the number notes!

1-Tadaima means 'Welcome home' or some thing along those lines.

2- Emergency number.

Now do like a good reader and REVIEW!


	2. Mikami

DBCA- Why hello there! I decided to be quick in updating!

Skitz- I'm sure they're jumping for joy...

DBCA- I know! I got such positive reviews I just had to stay up until 2 writing it!

Skitz- ...Disclaimer!

Cras- DBCA has LL on her wall but that's it...

"_Phone Talking"_

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis _

Enjoy!

Mikami Teru was quite bright and more mature than your average 10 year old. So when someone broke down the front door he hid like most kids. But, unlike most he brought a cell phone with him. And as he called he didn't freak out. In fact he prided himself with being apathetic.

"_Hello,"_ came over the phone.

"There's a robbery in progress at 4634 Moon Water Rd."

"_Someone's on their way."_

With that he hung up and started to count the lint on carpet. _'One, two, three…'_

When he heard sirens on the horizon, he deemed it safe to come out.

The house was trashed and his mom lay dead on the floor. Now _anyone _remotely normal would have some reaction. Fortunately Teru wasn't normal. He learned that little fact after his father died. He never reacted to anything since that day. So, all he did was sit down in the kitchen and wait for the police to arrive. Not that it really mattered they were too late anyway. Mikami waited for what seemed forever. He was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, being in the same room with a dead person and all. He was almost relieved when he heard another voice.

"Oh my gosh! You poor boy!" came for the door.

He was almost relieved until he actually heard her.

"Oh honey come here! Let's get out of this place."

Mikami twitched. _'She's babying me!'_

He was dragged from the house by the crazy lady. He only managed to peak inside to see the detectives do their jobs. Time moves very slowly when some lady was cooing at how brave you are. So, it seemed like an eternity before one of the detectives came to question him. He was so grateful someone took him away he decided to _actually_ be agreeable.

"Mikami-kun if you could follow me"

He followed. They finally settled down on the bench in front of the house. Mikami refused to call it home.

"Ok," the detective started, "Could you tell me exactly what happened."

He took a deep breath and began, "I had just gotten home from school. My mom was wrapping Christmas presents in the living room. I went into my room, and the door slammed open. I heard a scream, my mom, so I hid in the closet, with my cell phone of course. I called 9-1-1 and, yeah."

The detective nodded and struggled to keep his notes straight.

"Well then, from your testimony and the evidence it seems the intruder forced his way in. Typical robbery…Did you happen to catch a glimpse of his face?"

Mikami thought for a moment, "No I didn't, like I said, I was in my room at the time."

The detective jotted that down.

"Okay can you tell me what your mother's occupation was?"

"She was an accountant…"

The detective looked puzzled, "We found some rather expensive items. Was there anything out of the ordinary going on?"

To be truthful Mikami had lost most contact with his mom if he could even call her that anymore. So, he opted to tell the most technical truth.

"Nothing from what I could tell…"

Another note in the detective's pad.

"Well you've been a great help. I'm glad you handled this so well. It kinda reminds me of that Raito kid…" Well see you around kid…or not…you never know. He left Mikami to his thoughts.

'_He said Raito…as in top student Raito?!'_

Oh, yes he had heard of Raito. Who hadn't? Mikami had been top before Raito started school. He was second now, but bore no grudge toward the kid. All he had to do was try harder. He was broken from his muse by a shrill voice.

"Look at you! All brave and strong! Just like Raito!"

'_Raito! Him again! I wonder what happened.'_

Mikami finally decided to look at the woman addressing him. It was the same lady from before. She, no _it_ was his social worker!

"Mikami-kun, I know answering all those questions was scary, but I'll make it all better!!" The sugar in her voice could give _L_ cavities.

He decided to silently fume. _'No need to get angry. Especially at this loud, sugar-coating, pest of a-'_

"Well then on to business!" Her tone nullified the words, "Do you have any known relatives?"

He thought about it for a while before answering, "My…nope, no one."

The woman looked near tears, "POOR BABY!!"

Even had he been expecting it, Mikami could never have dodged the incoming hug. He felt the air throbbing in his lungs as he struggled to keep it in. Luckily he was saved by someone in the doorway.

"Kari, how many times do I have to tell you we take kids _away_ from abusive places?"

The crazy lady, err Kari, looked indignant, but released the breathless boy.

"Well Kent, seeing you twice in two days how…pleasant…" For once her words weren't sweet.

"Hmmm you know I always figured you had a thing for shota, working with kids and all. But, suffocating them! Who knew you had an SM fetish!"

Kari turned beat red, "Why you, you!!"

Kent looked amused, "How articulate…"

She went to retort but got cut off.

"This isn't what I'm here about. Though instigating you _is_ a perk. I'm here because this little boy is another Wammy candidate!"

The women looked surprised, "You mean him too!"

The man sighed obviously the woman never learned. "_Ye_s him too. Do you not look at peoples records?! He's only one point behind Raito!"

The forgotten Mikami perked up at the mention of Raito. He had been paying attention all this time and had come to a couple conclusions.

Something requiring social services happened to Raito.

Wherever Raito was going so was he.

"-if we send him there he won't have a proper childhood!"

"The population oh Wammy's is _far_ less than that of normal orphanages!"

"But-" She started.

He cut her off, "He will get more freedom, and he will have a better education!"

Kari slumped in defeat, "Fine…two for Wammy's House."

* * *

A/N- Well here you go! I hope you liked it! Oh and seeing as how I haven't edited tis too well feel free to point out mistakes...unless you're Seran then you can't.

You could also point out I have no life...I don't really care just REVIEW!


End file.
